An electronic device includes one or more active components, such as one or more transistors to provide an example, and/or one or more passive components, such as one or more resistors, one or more capacitors, and/or one or more inductors to provide some examples, that are interconnected to form multiple electronic circuits. The multiple electronic circuits are activated and/or deactivated to perform one or more functions of the electronic device. Not all of the multiple electronic circuits are activated or deactivated at the same time as simultaneous activation or deactivation of the multiple electronic circuits degrades performance of the electronic device. For example, the simultaneous activation or deactivation of the multiple electronic circuits introduces transients into the electronic device thereby degrading the performance of the electronic device. As another example, the simultaneous activation or deactivation of the multiple electronic circuits activates some of the multiple electronic circuits that are currently not needed to perform the one or more functions thereby unnecessarily loading a power supply of the electronic device which degrades the performance of the electronic device.